


Red with Envy

by Heartfiliadaydream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Red's being a bitch, ive been told theres klance if you squint a little, keith has a hard time dealing with it, red is a jealous lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: So here's a thing where Red’s difficult nature comes out and Keith is having a hard time with her. Basically if Keith actually has to pilot the Black Lion, he would go back to Red looking at him like he’d just done the worst thing ever.





	

                Keith didn’t believe Shiro was serious about him piloting the Black Lion should anything happen to him until it did. Until Shiro was missing for a week and he had to become the interim leader of Voltron until he was back to the Castle of Lions safe and sound. Why Shiro thought he was the best fit was still a mystery to him.

                They had searched every Galra base in the immediate solar system and he had yet to be found. Everyone was worried and Keith was having a harder time than he’d thought piloting the Black Lion. While she let him in because she knew the circumstances, they never had the same connection as him and Red, and that made it harder for him to pilot her to his best ability, on top of getting used to the reduced speed and increased size. The Black Lion barely ever spoke to him and it was getting uncomfortable to be in that silence so much that he kept the main channel open at all times, even if it meant hearing Lance’s annoying voice at every turn.

                It didn’t help that Red was left in the Castle on standby. He knew just from the time spent with her that she was not going to be happy about that, and even less happy if they needed to form Voltron and she had to be piloted by someone else.

                He didn’t really understand why they couldn’t just leave the Black Lion instead. He got that it was the leader of Team Voltron, but he figured given the temperamental nature of Red, he’d be better sticking with her and having Allura pilot Shiro’s Lion, as she was more fit to lead the team anyway.

                But who was he to question the princess’s methods? He did as he was told and they went to search for their missing leader, short one Red Lion.

                Thankfully, they were finally able to find him, a little worse for wear, but in one piece. They hadn’t expected the Galra to hide him on such a small base, but they supposed that was the whole reason he was hidden there in the first place. They were having a hard time getting him out and fighting off the enemy, but the Red Lion had not taken too kindly to Coran trying to pilot it, and by the time Allura had coaxed it into leaving the hangar, the other Paladins had managed to fight off the worst of them, and Keith had placed Shiro safely back in his own Lion.

                Even though Shiro was too weak to pilot back to the castle, just him being in the cockpit made the ride back smooth and easy for Keith.

 _Oh so now you’re being nice to me…_  he thought.

                When they got back to the Castle, Allura pulled Keith aside.

                “Keith, you might want to have a nice long talk with the Red Lion. She seems a little upset.”

                “Yea no kidding. Come on princess, you even said it yourself that she was the most difficult to get along with. You can’t be surprised that she wouldn’t take kindly to her paladin piloting one of her sisters.”

                “I mistook how offended she would be. She was always a little more difficult than the others even with her previous paladin, but I’ve never seen her act this way before.”

                Keith frowned. “I don’t know whether that’s flattering or not. But I’ll try and go work things out.”

                He jogged over to the Red Lion’s hangar and stood in the doorway, looking her over from afar. She seemed to be totally fine. Sitting in the exact same way she always did when he was there, and he took a few tentative steps towards her, seeing if she would react.

                When she didn’t, he walked over to her, only to walk straight into the force field that surrounded her.

                “Are you kidding me right now?” He said to her, rubbing his forehead where he’d whacked it.

                Red was silent as she looked right back at him, but he could feel something coming from her. It felt the same as what he felt when Lance was being particularly… Lance-y.

_Annoyance._

                “Yea yea, I get that you’re upset. It’s not like I had a choice though! I didn’t want to pilot the Black Lion.”

                Her tail flicked back and forth, but she was still silent.

                “Can you at least let me in? I’ll come sit in the cockpit and we can talk about this.”

                A sing song voice that was definitely not Red’s flooded through his mind.

**_I said it’s too late to apologize…_ **

                “She speaks!” Keith cries, throwing his hands up. “Even if it’s through One Republic!”

                Silence.

                “Dammit,” he muttered. Looking back up at his lion he said, “I get you’re upset. Maybe when we first started this I would have wanted to be the leader, but after piloting the black lion I know that I wasn’t meant for it.”

                A new song voice came through.

 ** _Maybe next time he’ll think before he cheats_**.

                “Cheating? This is ridiculous. You know I didn’t want to pilot Black or be the leader. Shiro is clearly the better choice. I’ll be the first to admit that I’m too hot headed. Isn’t that why we work well together?”

                She repeated the Carrie Underwood lyric to him.

                Keith cried out in frustration. “Fine! I’m trying to work things out here, but if you’re going to be whiny about this, then I’m gone. Let me know when you’ve cooled off and maybe we can talk again.”

                He stomped back through the door and all the way to the training room where he took out his frustrations.

                After a shower and some dinner where the he pointedly ignored Allura’s questions about how he was faring with Red, he returned to the lion, hoping to get better results.

                After what he determined to be too long for her to be silent (it was about twenty minutes), he gave up and went to bed, hoping nothing went wrong where Voltron was needed until she was ready to let him pilot her again.

                The next day, Lance went with him to watch Keith fail miserably at getting let into Red.

                “She can’t be that bad, you just gotta give her a little tender love and affection. Isn’t that right Red?” Lance said and walked straight up to pat her on the head. When Keith walked up, the force field came back up, with Lance inside.

                “Him?” Keith cried. “You’re letting him in and not me?”

                That was a low blow, even for her. Lance’s smug grin was enough to make Keith want to punch him, but given he couldn’t even reach Lance inside the force field, he stalked off to his room.

                A few days later, Keith still hadn’t managed to get Red to be cooperative.

                Shiro had had enough time to recover from his capture, and Allura suggested the Paladins take their Lions down to a nearby planet for some training exercises. Keith suspected this was her way of coaxing Red into doing something other than staring at Keith whenever he went in.

                “There are also some supplies on this planet that would be beneficial to us, so it’s partially a gathering mission as well. Good luck Paladins!” She said, and waved them off.

                When Keith arrived at his lion, he carefully made his way towards her, hand out in case she had her force field up again. When he was able to make it past where it would normally be, he relaxed a little and waited for her to let him in.

                “Please?” He asked when he could hear the other lions leaving the castle.

                A short wave of annoyance from her passed through him, but she leaned forward, opening her mouth to let him in none the less. “Thank you.”

                His relief was short lived however. When he sat down in the seat, it shot forward towards the console. This much was standard, but he hadn’t been expecting it to move far quicker than normal and without its usual harness strapping him in, it caused him to fly helmet first into the controls. What felt like laughter passed through Red and Keith could feel his own annoyance at her slowly building.

                “This isn’t funny. I get that you were upset about it, but it’s been almost a whole week. You’re lucky we haven’t had any emergencies since then.”

**_You look so dumb right now_ **

**_Standing outside my house_ **

**_Trying to apologize_ **

                “I am trying! I already told you what I felt about it. I much prefer to pilot you, flaring temper and all!”

**_Talking ‘bout ‘girl I love you, you’re the one’_ **

**_This just looks like a rerun_ **

                “I don’t even know what song this is!”

                Static was heard from the comms in his helmet before voices came through.

                “Keith, are you coming?” It was Shiro.

                Keith sighed. “Trying to. Red is still upset with me. She’s only talking to me in obscure song lyrics.”

                “Obscure to you is probably just normal people music,” Lance chimed in. “Maybe she’s just as hot headed as her pilot.”

                “Oh and I bet Blue would just be thrilled if you’d had to pilot another Lion for a whole week.”

                There was a short moment of silence from Lance’s end before he says, “she says she wouldn’t have been happy, but she understands the circumstances.”

                “Whatever Lance. Shiro, I’ll be out as soon as I can. Go on ahead, I’ll find you.”

                He focused his attention back on Red. “Could we please just go?”

                The minute his hands touched the controls, he jerked back, having been shocked.

                “What the actual hell Red.”

                Much to his relief, the second time he touched the controls the shock was less jarring, and Red started to move towards the bay doors. Before he could breathe out a ‘thank you’ she started to blast music in the cockpit. This was different a different sensation than the other songs she’d spoken the lyrics to, this one with the background music and everything. It wasn’t a particularly fast song, but the unexpected loudness still hurt his ears.

                Lance’s voice came through the comms unit once again.

                “KEITH WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU PLAYING BEYONCÉ IN YOUR LION?”

                “Well that answers the question of who the artist is. Doesn’t answer why it’s happening. Care to explain Red?”

                “You didn’t know this was Beyoncé?” Lance asked incredulously.

                “No, not exactly the kind of stuff I listened to.”

                “Yea but the album this is off of is super recent and was everywhere.”

                “I lived alone in the desert for the last year.”

                “Dude, you’re not understanding. This is Beyoncé. You know, known worldwide for being a boss ass queen? Who sings many songs about women being the best? Your lion is trying to tell you that she doesn’t need a man like you piloting her. Tell her she has great taste in music by the way.”

                Keith groaned. Of course Lance would side with Red on this.

                “Just listen to the lyrics and you’ll understand,” Lance.

**_What a wicked way to treat the girl that loves you_ **

                “Okay okay, I get it. Look, what do you want me to say?”

                The lyrics kept blaring as Red flew out of the bay doors and sped so fast, Keith started to feel like Hunk, a sensation he hadn’t felt since his early days at the Garrison.

**_I smell your secret, and I’m not too perfect_ **

**_To ever feel this worthless_ **

**_How did it come to this?_ **

**_Scrolling through your call list_ **

**_I don’t wanna lose my pride_**  

                “FINE! I wanted to fly the black lion just once to see what it would feel like to be the most important person on the team! But I don’t want to be the leader and I love flying with you more. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

                Red slowed down and the music stopped blaring, just the instrumental part of the song playing in the background.

_It’ll do._

                Keith gave an exasperated sigh as he was able to regain control of Red’s movements, even if she gave him one last shock with the controls.

                Just when he thought he’d had a moment of peace, Lance popped back up on the screen. “Do you think you could get Red to download that to Blue? I’d kill for some background music and there is no one better than the Queen B herself.”

                “Shut up Lance.”


End file.
